<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Logistics of Leaving Rapidly by FriendshipCastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529420">The Logistics of Leaving Rapidly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendshipCastle/pseuds/FriendshipCastle'>FriendshipCastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spookums Radio Anthology [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, T because Martin can say one f word and there are probably a fair amount of dark thoughts, The Lonely - Freeform, also a lot of hand holding, just a lot of gathering your life up to run away with your boss in this, post-159 and pre-160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendshipCastle/pseuds/FriendshipCastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin gets saved from a solitary hellscape and then crashes back into the confusing reality of caring for other people/being cared for and also needs to get his spare glasses before running off with his boss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spookums Radio Anthology [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Logistics of Leaving Rapidly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a blur. All of it. Not the choices he’d made beforehand, all of that was crystal clear, he’d gone over the plan so much in his mind and acted as petulant and solitary as he could. All of his terseness and coldness was very clear as he pushed people away, all for the plan. But the moments spent in the Lonely… Martin realized after a while that he didn’t have his glasses on. He pressed a hand to his face. It wasn’t warm (his palm or his face). It was just pressure. Pressure against his cheek and eyelid. No glasses in the way. Maybe he’d dropped them. Maybe Peter had taken them when he sent Martin into The Lonely. It didn’t really matter. There wasn’t much to see anyway.</p><p>Some speaking happened. For a bit, Jon was there. That didn’t seem very important, now. Being around Jon used to be important. Now it was just awkward. It was almost painful, though it was still hard to feel anything. Martin belonged here, alone. Jon wanted him to leave, and Martin did let him know that it would have worked, once, but it was better if Martin stayed here now. This was a fear he could handle. And then Jon went away for a while, and so did Peter, and so did Martin, but not very far away. </p><p>Jon was talking. It wasn’t about him. It was loud. Peter was screaming. Defiant. Heard. It cut through a lot of the fog and Martin could tell that Jon was close. He said Martin’s name. Jon said, “He’s gone.” </p><p>It was very difficult to speak. Martin’s chest was heavy. He was tired. He wasn’t tired, he just found the thought of talking exhausting. Still, he felt it was important to point out that Peter had wanted to die alone.</p><p>Jon didn’t care. He was speaking. None of it felt particularly relevant. Martin felt his attention drifting away, returning to himself. He was the only real thing here. </p><p>The blur started coalescing a bit, which was odd. The pale of the Lonely was darker. Someone was there, like a shadow through mist. Arms, legs, torso, head. And then there was a pair of eyes, dark but somehow luminous, shockingly clear in the midst of the fog. Those eyes were the realest thing Martin had seen in a long time, terrifyingly sharp. Jon said he needed Martin.</p><p>Martin had spent a lot of his life working to be useful, to be needed. It should have been gratifying to hear it from someone he’d been blushing over for almost seven years. The time he’d spent blushing was a bad memory, though, especially the most recent three years. He could remember the feeling of aching, shameful relief when he decided Jon wasn’t going to look up from recording a statement to see Martin offering a cup of tea and suggest Martin kiss him instead. Martin could just… be helpful and quiet and useful, remember favorite foods and how to make the perfect cuppa, watch from a distance and sometimes, maybe, surprise his boss with a flare of competence. It wouldn’t move beyond that. It was a safe crush to have. Martin could help and care for Jon without being seen. </p><p>Martin didn’t feel much of anything right now, and all he could say was, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Firmly, Jon said, “Look at me and tell me what you see.”</p><p>The hazy figure snapped into focus. Dirty trainers, wrinkled slacks, a jacket a size too large because it was practical if you wanted to wear a coat over sweaters. Pale burn scars on one hand, the outline of someone’s handshake—the smear of a thumb burned into the fleshy L between index finger and thumb, curling cruelly close to his prominent knuckles. A knifeblade scar just visible above his collarbones. Pocked skin running up his neck and jaw, like old acne, but Martin had actually <em>seen</em> him get those scars. So many streaks of grey in his black hair, which needed a trim or at least a wash. Dandruff. </p><p>And then his face, lined and tired, but his eyes were still so alive. He was looking directly at Martin, the little movements of his brown irises showing how he darted between staring into one of Martin’s eyes and then the other.</p><p>He looked desperate, and a bit pleased with himself, like he’d figured out a puzzle and was now just verifying the solution. The lines around his mouth shifted as he started to smile faintly. </p><p>“I <em>see</em> you,” Martin said, surprised and pleased.</p><p>“Martin,” Jon said, relieved.</p><p>Martin took a breath he hadn’t realized he needed. Jon blurred again for a moment, but he was moving up close and he grabbed Martin’s arm, slid his hand down to take Martin’s hand. Martin was crying. He could wipe his eyes easily because he didn’t have his glasses in the way. It felt strange, to have his face so naked.</p><p>“I know the way,” Jon said. He squeezed Martin’s hand tightly. They started walking.</p><p>After a moment, Jon said, “Ah, could you talk?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Jon kept his gaze forward, towing Martin behind him. He said, “What have you been up to recently? Was being a personal assistant… interesting?”</p><p>Martin sniffed a bit, got himself under control. “Jon, what the hell?”</p><p>Jon’ shrugged but didn’t turn. “I just want to make sure you’re there, Martin. I have to See to get us out of here, so I can’t… you know, keep checking on if you’re holding on to me.”</p><p>Martin had a wild memory of learning Greek myths in school, reading about Orpheus and Eurydice, about not looking behind him until they were out of the Underworld. “Am I Eurydice?” he said.</p><p>Jon did glance back and give him a disbelieving look at that. “No, Martin. You’re you.”</p><p>“Well, I know, but. Do you… know who Eurydice—?”</p><p>“Yes, I also learned Greek mythology.” After a moment, Jon admitted, “And I read Sandman.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what that is…?”</p><p>“A graphic novel series. I found one when I was a bit too young for it, but I was… voracious about reading.”</p><p>“Really?” Martin could hear the delight in his own voice and wanted to cringe, but he could also feel the grip of Jon’s hand on his, the pull forward.</p><p>“There was very little else to do. Books and comics and carnivals, that was it.”</p><p>“You… like carnivals?”</p><p>Jon sounded annoyed with himself as he said, “I grew up in Bournemouth.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Martin said. “A tourist trap?”</p><p>Jon sighed deeply but kept moving. Martin stumbled, feet kicking on… something. His vision was still blurred, but he could tell the fog was clearing. He wasn’t going to be able to read any road signs if he couldn’t find his spare pair of glasses soon.</p><p>“You never actually answered,” Martin said. “Do you like carnivals?” </p><p>“Here,” Jon said, a note of finality in his voice. “We made it. Tah dah.”</p><p>Martin squinted, then breathed deeply. “The sea?”</p><p>“Further than I’d like,” Jon muttered, worry creeping into his voice. With his free left hand, he started patting his pockets.</p><p>Martin let go of Jon’s hand, but Jon didn’t release his own grip; he just kept clawing at the back right pocket of his increasingly sandy slacks. He didn’t have quite the right angle to reach in and snag his wallet. After a moment, he sighed, set Martin’s limp left hand on his shoulder, patted it once, and then finally got both his wallet and phone out of his pockets.</p><p>“…no signal?” Jon tilted his phone and sighed again, long and pissed off, as water poured out of the casing of his phone and spattered in the dull, muddy sand covering their shoes. “Shit.”</p><p>Martin looked at his own hand resting on Jon’s shoulder. He had automatically clenched his fingers around the collar of Jon’s coat, which was faintly greasy and speckled with foggy condensation. His pinky was resting close to the point where the pulse beat in Jon’s neck. Jon was counting under his breath and cursing gently. Martin didn’t quite dare to move that fraction of an inch to touch him—he just kept his hand fisted in Jon’s crumpled collar and waited.</p><p>He went on waiting as Jon reclaimed Martin’s hand and led them both off the beach, into town, and on to a train back to London, grumbling. “All that talk of tourist traps, Martin, and we end up at Southend-on-Sea! The power of suggestion, I suppose. Or a mockery. Like my phone. Damn Peter Lukas. Where do you have spare glasses?”</p><p>Martin blinked slowly. Jon was sitting in his seat, still holding Martin’s hand, and glaring up at him.</p><p>Martin said, “Sorry?”</p><p>“You have a spare pair of glasses, yes?” Jon asked.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Um, my flat?”</p><p>“Which is…?”</p><p>Martin took a moment to remember where he actually lived; he had spent way too much time in the Magnus Institute in the past few months. He said, “Walworth. Close to the Northern Line.”</p><p>“Right,” Jon said, then tipped his head back in his seat, closed his eyes, and fell asleep so completely and bonelessly that Martin wondered for a moment if Jon had simply fainted.</p><p>Martin stared down at Jon for a moment, then looked up as a young man sat down across from them. He was slouching and tapping at his phone, and Martin watched him for a full 30 minutes without the boy ever looking at him. He had headphones on (the obvious kind, with cushioned ears) and glanced at Jon with puzzlement that bordered on disdain every now and then, but didn’t give Martin a side-eye at all. </p><p>Jon sighed deeply in his sleep, not just in wakefulness. There had been plenty of opportunities to see Jon sleep at the Institute, but it felt a step too far for Martin to watch the object of his hopeless crush when the man passed out on his desk during a late night, so Martin hadn’t really witnessed Jonathan Sims in restful unconsciousness. He didn’t drool, but he did twitch slightly. It was a gentle tremor. It started to shake their hands apart by fractions and Martin watched their fingers slip.</p><p>The motion of the train was a bit like the sea.</p><p>Jon huffed hard, sucked some draining mucus down his throat, and straightened up. “None of that,” he said. He tightened his hold on Martin’s fingers.</p><p>The young man gave Jon a worried look, like Jon was going to go off at any moment.</p><p>“What?” Martin said, and now the young man looked at him, yelped, and scrambled out of the seat and darted off down the train.</p><p>Jon watched him go with a smirk, then refocused on Martin. “Are you all right?”</p><p>“Was I invisible?” Martin said, staring after the young man. “It was an accident…”</p><p>“You were slipping towards The Lonely again,” Jon said around a yawn. “I could, ah, feel it.” He pressed one thumb delicately into the inner corner of his eye. “Well. That was refreshing,” he added with a certain amount of sarcasm. “We should probably make a plan.”</p><p>“Half an hour nap and you’re ready to plot… what, an escape? A seige?”</p><p>“Escape,” Jon said firmly. “I’ll need Basira’s help with that, though. Do you still have your phone?”</p><p>Martin shook his head. “Left it at my flat, probably. I usually do, these days. Not a lot of, uh, calls.”</p><p>Jon’s mouth tightened for a moment. “Right. We’ll get your glasses, your phone, and some… stuff, then. Food and clothes and all of that. Then we can call Basira, check on what happened at the Institute.”</p><p>“What did happen at the Institute?” Martin asked, trying to distract himself from the ‘we’ that Jon kept going on about and how it made his cheeks warm. “I saw— Peter had a Leitner and it let out the, uh, the thing that killed Sasha?”</p><p>Jon was frowning in earnest now. “Yes, I heard it.”</p><p>The story of the Institute under attack and Martin’s time with Peter Lukas took the rest of the train ride back. Jon kept holding on to his hand. Neither of them mentioned it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Martin’s flat was barren and unlived-in. He was almost more embarrassed than if he’d had trash and old laundry piled in the corners. His phone was still plugged into its charger, though, and he had Basira’s number, so he dug out his spare glasses and let Jon make calls while he threw all his clean pants, a few pairs of jeans, some shirts and sweaters and socks, and a few toiletries into a duffle. He got a canvas grocery bag and discovered he had almost nothing besides a nearly-empty yogurt container and crisps, but he packed up the crisps anyway and binned the yogurt. Then he peeked in the living room and found Jon on his couch, curled over the phone, holding up his forehead with one hand and speaking in the flat tones of the desperate and determined.</p><p>“…can find her, Basira, I am sure of it. She’s just… given in to it a bit more than is healthy. She’ll be fine. The Hunt will protect her. I’m glad she told you about some of her safehouses. We’ll see you in an hour and a half.” His voice got softer as he added, “And thank you.” A line appeared between his eyebrows at whatever Basira said in response, and he ended with, “Understood. Goodbye.”</p><p>“All good?” Martin asked, hating the note of nervous cheer he’d automatically gone for.</p><p>Jon was blinking at the phone in his clasped hands. “Mm. It’ll be fine. Basira’s going to help us a bit.” He looked around at the flat, which made Martin want to sink into the floor and die. “Never thought you’d be a minimalist.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Martin said awkwardly. “I, uh. Don’t entertain.”</p><p>“Did Peter do all this? To your flat, I mean?”</p><p>“What, help me undecorate? Nah. Just didn’t have much interest in filling the place up.”</p><p>“It’s… nice,” Jon said. “Good wainscoting. Good… ceilings.”</p><p>Martin huffed scornfully. “Being a PA pays well, especially when your boss is trying to convince you to join his world-saving, fear-fueling cause.”</p><p>“Ah, this is why I’m a terrible boss,” Jon said, smiling a little. “Not enough hazard pay in the world.”</p><p>Martin had almost never seen Jon smile and it was an unnerving moment for him. He’d been attracted to the man for years without ever seeing much pleasantness on his face, and now he was here, smiling up at Martin from the ratty couch Martin had inherited from his childhood flat when he’d had to put his mother in hospice. </p><p>Jon held out a hand. “Help me up?”</p><p>“S-sure.” Martin took a solid grip on Jon’s wrist and tugged with care. Jon let himself be pulled up—a shockingly easy move, there was almost nothing to him—and then laced their fingers together and Martin had to swallow hard because there was such a lump in his throat.</p><p>“Hungry?” Jon asked, looking at him with a tilt of curiosity.</p><p>Martin wasn’t anything except internal klaxons and panic. He shrugged.</p><p>“Right. Well, we can’t stay here, and we have some time before we have to meet Basira.”</p><p>“Do, do you need to get some stuff from your flat?” Martin asked.</p><p>“I think that would be a good idea,” Jon said. “Could you ask me if we’ll get attacked there?”</p><p>“W-what? Sorry?”</p><p>“A question helps me focus. Asking or answering, either way. In this case, please ask.”</p><p>“Sure? Um, will we be attacked if we go to your flat?”</p><p>There was a strange tensing around Jon’s eyes, as if a lot of fine muscles that normal people didn’t have were flexing. His pupils changed diameter in little jerks and twitches, growing and shrinking. His eyes stayed their normal brown, though. He didn’t suddenly become real in that way he’d been in The Lonely. Martin felt a bit relieved. He was also desperately curious about how Jon was doing that thing with his eyes, but Jon said, “We won’t,” with a certain amount of surprise, and that was good enough for Martin. He didn’t want to picture the scenario of giving Jon some of his clothes to wear. He had been yanked back from The Lonely into the kind of meet-cute he’d never have imagined, and it was playing hell with emotions he’d thought he buried over a year ago, when Jon had all but died. Now he was getting a lot of direct eye contact and smiles from Jon, and the man kept holding his hand. It was extremely distracting, especially because they were now about to run away together because their boss had tried to end the world. </p><p>Martin locked the door of his flat, hid the key up on top of the door frame, and didn’t look back as they left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jon lived even closer to the Institute than Martin, and his apartment was absolutely packed with boxes and very old furniture. It was a pretty stark contrast, and even more unexpected. There was a tower of stacked antique chairs that teetered next to a matched set of chintz loveseats turned to face each other, and tons of framed artwork was piled against one wall with the backing and wires facing out. The walls were bare and there were a couple paths cleared to get to a stiff-looking couch, the kitchen, and the bathroom. Everything else in the room was… stuff.</p><p>“Um,” Martin said.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jon said, “I failed to pay some back rent on a storage unit when I was… indisposed last year, and they wouldn’t let me keep renting it. This is all my late grandmother’s.”</p><p>“Oh,” Martin said. “I’m… sorry. I mean, I heard the tape about you as a kid, with the Web Leitner. But I’m sorry about her.”</p><p>“Yes, well, me too,” Jon said briskly. “I suppose all of this will go away in a bit. When I don’t pay rent here. And vanish. Hm. I should really have sold it all myself, but this year has been… overwhelming.”</p><p>“Do you want to keep anything from it?”</p><p>“No,” Jon said quickly. “God, no. It’s all from flea markets and rummage sales. A few things from her mother’s home in Kalwar, but none of it meant much to me.” He dug into one of the opened cardboard boxes and started packing a backpack that was half the size of Martin’s own bag. The backpack had a range of pins and patches on it, some smeared doodles in Sharpie on the canvas itself. </p><p>“Is that from when you were a teen?” Martin asked.</p><p>Jon looked up at him, then down at the backpack. “Yes? I was, ah, quite rebellious. And angsty.”</p><p>Martin giggled. It made his chest feel weird, and he pressed a hand against it for a moment before he realized he hadn’t laughed in a while. A bubble of relief when Jon had rescued him, a bit of triumph when he’d bested Peter Lukas, but this was <em>delight</em>.</p><p>Jon was looking at him with a faint smile. “What? Is it hard to picture me with black-painted nails and safety pins holding my jeans together?”</p><p>Martin let out a bark of laughter at that image, and Jon full-on <em>grinned</em> at him. Martin had to look away, then, because he just knew he was turning red.</p><p>“There are pictures somewhere, but god knows I’m not finding them,” Jon said. “You can sit down, if you like. It won’t be long. Basira said she’d text your phone when she was heading to the meeting spot.”</p><p>Martin cautiously sat on the couch that was the destination of one of the pathways in Jon’s flat. It creaked mightily, but didn’t crack or shift in a portentous way. There was a mess of blankets at the end of the couch and a stack of bed pillows at the other end. Martin bounced on the cushions experimentally a couple of times and winced; it was a really hard couch. “You sleep on this?”</p><p>“Hm? I do, yes. Why?”</p><p>“It’s rock-hard, Jon.”</p><p>“It’s good for my back, probably.”</p><p>Martin snorted. “It’s like a plank of wood.”</p><p>“Bracing.” He could hear the smile in Jon’s voice as clothing rustled.</p><p>“I suppose that’s one way to think of it.” Martin’s gaze drifted out the window. The view was a brick wall and a piece of the neighbor’s window, which had a few sleeping bags hanging out of it, drying in the weak sunlight that filtered through the clouds and alleyway. “Did you camp a lot, as a child of the carnival? Build your spinal endurance?”</p><p>“I should never have told you I grew up in Bournemouth,” Jon sighed. “No, Martin, I did not camp. I simply have the natural-born skill of sleeping on a plank of wood. Did you?”</p><p>“No. I’ve never been camping,” Martin said. </p><p>Jon was quiet for a moment. “I suppose that makes sense.”</p><p>“Is it weird we know so many awful things about each other when we haven’t actually talked that much?” Martin asked, because it was wearing on him, the unasked questions. This felt like a decent starting query that could ramp up to the absolutely massive question of whether Jon wanted to kiss Martin, and if Martin wanted to kiss him. Neither answer seemed very clear.</p><p>Jon shuffled around in a different box, adding some balled-up socks to his backpack. Then he said, “I can Know a lot of things about people, now. I’m… doing my best not to do it to you. Or at all. But I suppose it does feel odd that you know one of my strangest childhood secrets, and that I know some things about your personal life that I think even you didn’t want to know.”</p><p>“Fucking Elias,” Martin whispered. If he spoke any louder, he might burst into tears.</p><p>“Indeed,” Jon said. “It was… unnervingly cruel to hear. I don’t think I can do anything like that, what Elias did to you or Melanie, because I don’t want to.”</p><p>“Good,” Martin said.</p><p>Jon leaned across the clear path and gave Martin’s hand a few awkward pats, rested his scarred fingers on Martin’s knuckles for a moment, then drew away. Martin pushed his glasses up a bit so he could wipe the dampness under his eyes. </p><p>He straightened his glasses when Jon zipped up the backpack. “You’re done?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Martin checked his phone. “Nothing from Basira yet.”</p><p>Jon grunted and squatted by the couch, elbows resting on his knees. He’d exchanged his slacks for baggy jeans sometime during his packing and he was wearing an old Oxford hoodie, with a green knitted hat over his dirty hair. He looked younger and also more tired.</p><p>Martin scooted towards the blankets at one end of the couch and patted the cushions next to him. Jon raised his eyebrows, then stood with a cracking of knee joints—Martin winced in sympathy—and settled beside Martin.</p><p>They sat in silence for a bit. It wasn’t a comfortable silence, but it wasn’t terrible. Martin let his head rest against the back of the couch and wondered when his standards for human contact had collapsed so that this was probably the best afternoon he’d had in a year.</p><p>Jon cleared his throat. “Martin?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You… did say you loved me. Past tense. In The Lonely.”</p><p>Martin closed his eyes and held perfectly still.</p><p>“I just wanted to, um. Thank you, for that. Even if it was past tense. I am not an easy person to love, and it’s… well. I’m sorry I didn’t realize what a good person you were sooner. A caring person, to a fault. You shouldn’t have been forced to take up the burden of The Lonely, but you handled yourself admirably, except for the self-sacrificing bit, which was… Hm. I’ve missed you. That’s what I wanted to say. I have missed your presence in my life, and all the quiet ways you made it better, just by being yourself.”</p><p>Martin’s stomach was an untied knot, all loose and confused and relieved. He looked down at Jon, who was <em>not</em> looking at him, and he reached over and took Jon’s hand.</p><p>Jon blinked up at him, eyes wide.</p><p>Martin opened his mouth to say something, but then couldn’t think of what to say. He closed it, instead, and just smiled. He looked right into Jon’s inquisitive eyes and smiled and let whatever he was feeling on the inside shine up, finally.</p><p>Jon sucked in a shocked breath, then smiled back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bless the Unofficial Magnus Archives Transcripts, they're perfect and I love them.</p><p>As happens with all my fics set in the real world, I googled a bunch of locations in London. Martin almost lived in Tooting because I fucking lost it at that name. What a neighborhood.</p><p>Martin said, ‘it’s rock hard’ back there about Jon’s bed-couch and I, me, the author, stared at the sentence for a full five minutes and resisted making a dirty joke. Jon would not make a filthy comment at such a benign statement, I believe this. Everyone should applaud me. The restraint I showed was epic. </p><p>…the innuendo would have been, “That’s the first time I’ve heard that in a while.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>